Trick or Feather
by Chikaru-chan
Summary: The Tsubasa gang is celebrating halloween and some strange things happen. This is my first fanfic so, dont be too hard. Please review! KuroFai SxS COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles belongs to CLAMP not me**

**Rating: T just to be safe**

**Couples: Kurofai, SyaoranXSakura**

**Comments before fanfic: **Please don't be to hard on me, this is my first fanfic xD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Trick or Feather**

**Chapter 1**

"Kkkkurroo-puuuu, guesss whooo I aamm..."

"A flying bed-sheet." growled Kurogane looking for a costume.

The man under the bed sheet put his hands on his hips, "A bed-sheet?! I'm a ghost! And you call ME an idiot, Kuro-tan."

Kurogane resisted the huge urge to hit him.

"So what are you going to be on Halloween?" said Fai taking off the large white sheet, "Probably a cute puppy like always."

The 'cute' puppy gave him a death glare, "No, I'm going to be a serial killer who preferred victims are annoying blond men who wear girlie coats."

Fai smirked, "Hyuu! I'm popular!"

"Two things," said Kurogane looking at a grim reaper costume, "one, that's not a good thing. Two, why did that manjuu bun send us here just for this holiday?"

"Cause Yuko told me to!" said a certain white creature.

"There you are, Mokona! Where were you?" exclaimed Fai putting away the ghost costume.

"Getting a costume for Syaoran and Sakura! They're helping the town by decorating the town square so, I decided to chose their costumes for them!"

"Probably something stupid."

"No it won't! It's cute! Mokona got a good one."

"Then it's stupid."

Fai pouted, "Quit insulting Mokona, Kuro-puppy!" He looked at Mokona and smiled, "It's probably very cute."

"So, what's Kuro-puu's costume?" said Mokona.

Fai answered before he could, "A puppy!"

Kurogane glared, "**NO! **I'm going to be this." He showed them a costume with a creepy devil mask and a coat with blood all of it.

Fai looked at him with horror, "Kuro-wanko! That'll scare the kids!"

He shrugged, "It'll be a life lesson for them."

The blond man tapped his foot, "And that lesson is..."

"Don't be a coward." he replied simply.

"That's a horrible lesson!" shouted Fai, "Lessons should involve sunshine and rainbows! Right, Mokona?"

"Right!"

"They'll be fine."

Fai gave Kurogane the best glare he could do, which was really funny looking, "Fine but you will be punished for this."

They took the costumes to the cashier; Kurogane gave him one costume, Mokona gave him two, and strangely enough Fai gave the cashier two costumes as well.

Kurogane pointed to the unknown costume, "Who is this for?"

Fai gave him a evil smirk, it gave Kurogane a chill down his spine. He replied, "You'll see...Mwahahaha!"

'_Probably another trick up his sleeve...' _thought Kurogane wondering what that man was doing...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- My first! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP not me**

**Rating: T just in case**

**Couples: Kurofai, SxS**

**Comments before fanfic: **Second Chapter, whoo! Thank you to the people reviewed the first chapter that gave me a HUGE confidence boost xD

**Trick or Feather**

**Chapter 2**

Fai walked out of his bedroom wearing black pants, a black shirt, cat ears, and a cat tail. He walked into the living room and said, "Syaoran! Sakura! I'm ready to go! Did you get your costumes on?"

"Yes." said two small voices in front of him.

"OH MY GOD!" Fai shrieked with pleasure, "You're both SO cute! Mokona did chose great costumes!"

Sakura was in a beautiful pink dress with a golden crown on the top of her head and Syaoran was wearing a green prince-like costume. Both of their faces were turning red (mainly Syaoran's) for their were dressed up as a prince and princess.

Mokona (who was sitting on the couch in the living room) jumped over to them. "Presenting...!" exclaimed Mokona, "Princess Sakura and Prince Syaoran with their noble steed...Mokona!!!"

Fai began to clapped rapidly, "All of you look so great! My costume looks so lame compared to your costumes!"

"Th-thank you." said Sakura quietly.

"No need to say thank you, Sakura!" he exclaimed, "You're so beautiful it's an honor to even look at you!"

Syaoran changed the subject quickly to avoid further embarrassment, "So where is Kurogane?"

"Yeah," said Mokona, "He should be done by now."

At that same moment, an angry voice came from behind Fai, "You bastard!"

Fai skipped away from the REALLY angry voice and turned around to face Kurogane. "There you are!" said Fai looking pleased with himself, "Was it hard to put that costume on?"

Kurogane's face was bright red from embarrassment and anger. He had the same black shirt and pants as Fai but had dog ears and a big bushy dog tail for he was a...

"A PUPPY?!? You switch my costume for a dog costume!" screamed Kurogane. "You BASTARD!!! Where is my costume?!?"

Fai crossed his arms, "It was too scary so, I burned it."

"Burned it?!?"

"Don't worry about it," said Syaoran trying to stop the argument, "you look...uhhh cute."

That sent him over the edge, Kurogane was going to hit Fai so hard he would finally break his goofy grin.

Before, he could do anything Fai said, "If you hit me, I can sue you and I KNOW I can win then you would go to jail." Every word he said was true, the country was known for the best legal system in the world.

Kurogane lowered his fist and scowled, "Fine but I'm taking off this ridiculous costume."

Fai thought of a way to not get hit and get him in that costume at the same time. "You know...It's illegal to not wear a costume on Halloween."

Any average person would know that was a lie but Kurogane never celebrated Halloween before so, he didn't know. He growled and stayed where he was.

"Let's just get this over with."

Despite all the whispers Kurogane was getting ("Do you think those two guys over there are...you know together?") he was having a good time. They found out the 'Test of Strength' game was rigged because 'there was no way in hell' Kurogane couldn't win that game and Syaoran won Sakura a teddy bear.

"See Kuro-puppy, this isn't all bad." said Fai eating cotton candy.

He shrugged, "I guess...So, you kids did the decorations?"

"Some." said Syaoran, "I helped set up the lights."

Sakura smiled while she was holding her new teddy bear, "And I painted the banner for bobbing for apples."

"Bobbing for apples?" said Mokona, "I wanna try!"

They walked toward the stand where they saw a man who in charge of the event. "Hello!" exclaimed the man, "Congratulations, this is the last chance for people to do this game and then we give a trophy to the person who can get the most apples. The current score is 13 out of 20 apples."

"Trophy?" asked Sakura.

The man smiled, "Yes, a trophy. Bobbing for apples is huge event here because our town was founded as an apple orchard. So, whoever wins gets a huge trophy and gets put in our town history book. I won this two years ago and I have to say the glory is pretty nice."

Kurogane smirked, "Glory, huh? I'm so there!"

Mokona jumped off Syaoran's shoulder and exclaimed, "So is Mokona!"

"Okay, anyone else?"

Fai shook his head, "Not me, I'm eating this thing called cotton candy...which doesn't taste like actual cotton, how weird."

The man looked at Syaoran and Sakura, "And the lovely couple over there...?"

They both turned red and shook their heads. "N-no." stuttered Syaoran, "And we're not a couple."

"Okie dokie. It's just the man in a dog costume...I won't even dare ask why he's wearing it and the talking bunny thing."

"Call me Mokona!"

"Right, Mokona. Okay, puppy you're up first!"

"I'M NOT A PUPPY!!!" Kurogane screamed walking toward the barrel.

"Whatever." said the man, "You only have a minute to get as many apples as you can. Ready...Set...GO!"

When the minute was up, Kurogane got 17 apples, he was currently winning. The man began to set up for Mokona's turn at the event.

"Try and beat that!" Kurogane shouted.

"Mokona will!"

Mokona jumped to the edge of the barrel, the man began to count down.

"1...2...3!"

Before thirty seconds got on that the man's watch, Mokona said, "No more apples!"

The man ran over and looked in the barrel and sure enough it was empty.

"How did you-?"

_Meanwhile..._

Watanuki stumbled into Yuko's room, "Yuko! Yuko!"

Yuko looked up from her cauldron, "What?"

"Mokona just got 20 apples from the white Mokona. Is that normal? Our party guests are too pleased with this." said Watanuki looking stressed.

"Just send them back, trust me."

"Okay! Oh, by the way, what's with the cauldron?"

"Er, nothing." replied Yuko quickly, "My bottle is empty, get me some more sake."

"Ugly slave driving..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?"

"Nothing, oh great queen Yuko."

"That's what I thought..."

_Back to Mokona and the gang..._

The man scratched his head, "There's nothing in the rules about eating the apples, so I don't know whether this is legal or not..."

"Boink."

Suddenly, the 20 apples came out of Mokona's mouth. "See, the apples are all here."

He looked at the apples with disgust, "Did you just cough of the...? Forget it but the janitor is gonna clean this up. I'm not touching the apples."

"So Mokona wins?"

"Yeah."

Mokona stuck out her (I think it's a girl) tongue, "Take that, Kuro-puppy!"

"Whatever." Kurogane grumbled. Normally if he were in Japan and this sort of thing happened he would cut off the winner's head but this was the guy who was going to get him home. So, he didn't harm hair on Mokona's little annoying head...No matter how much he wanted too.

This chapter is a lot longer than I thought it would be but oh well! I finished it in 2 days and I'm proud! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP not me**

**Rating: T just in case**

**Couples: Kurofai, SxS**

**Comments before fanfic: **Yay, chapter 3! This chapter is mainly about Syaoran and Sakura. The next (and last) chapter will be pretty much all Kurogane and Fai except for a couple of things. So, enjoy!

**Trick or Feather**

**Chapter 3**

"I don't want to go in."

"But Sakura, it won't be scary. It'll be cheesy and really fake, trust me." said Fai.

Sakura shook her head, "We don't know that."

They were standing outside a haunted mansion that a bunch of high school students made. Fai wants to go inside to see what they did but Sakura thinks it'll be too scary.

"Sorry, Fai."

"Aww but I really want to go inside..."

"Mokona has an idea! Kuro-puppy and Fai-kitty can go inside the haunted house while Prince Syaoran and Princess Sakura can do something else in the festival!"

"What about you, Mokona?" asked Syaoran.

"Mokona has to get her picture taken for the town's history book!"

"Why the hell do I have to be stuck with the mage?!?" protested Kurogane.

"Because if I get scared, I'll have a big strong puppy to protect me." replied Fai giving Kurogane a goofy smile.

"Then I wish you'll get so scared, you'll leave me alone and never come back." said Kurogane glaring at him.

Fai put his hands over his face and pretended to cry, "WAHHH!!! Kuro-puppy is so mean to me!"

Syaoran whispered something in Sakura's ear, "I think that's our cue to leave."

Sakura nodded and they both quietly walked off to see the rest of the festival...

They were walking around the festival for about 45 minutes and Sakura and Syaoran were having a good time. They went on every ride and stand they saw so, now they were walking around.

"Are you having fun?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah," replied Sakura, "this holiday is loads of fun. With all the lights, costumes, games, and food, who would hate this holiday?"

"I guess you right...Hey look, a stand we haven't tried yet!"

Sakura read the sign out loud, "Caramel apples...Sounds yummy."

"I'll get us some." said Syaoran, "Stay by this tree and I'll be right back."

Syaoran jogged off to get some caramel apples. Then, while Sakura was waiting by the tree, a couple of teenagers (about her age) dressed up as pirates came up to her.

"Yo, princess! Wanna hang out with us for a bit?"

"Sorry, I'm waiting for someone."

"I'm afraid you have no choice, princess." said the pirate grabbing her wrist.

"Leave me alone!" said Sakura pulling her arm back.

"We won't hurt you...much." he said walking toward her.

Sakura tried backed away from them but she tripped on one of the roots of the tree.

"Come on boys, get her."

Syaoran walked over to them holding two caramel apples, "Sakura, here yo-" He stared at the group of pirates and Sakura.

One of the pirates laughed, "Oh no, here's the girl's boy-" He couldn't finish his sentence, for there was a shoe on his face and that shoe belonged to Syaoran.

The pirate fell back from the impact of the kick, his nose was had blood all over it. The boy yowled in pain, "OW!!! That lady didn't say he was gonna break my nose! Let's get outta here!"

The boy scrambled on to his feet and ran as fast as he could away from Syaoran and Sakura and so did the rest of the group.

He walked over to Sakura and helped her up, "Are you okay?"

"Mm hm."

Sakura got up and still gripped Syaoran's hand. He blushed, "You know, you can let go of my hand."

Sakura's face turned a soft red, "Do I have to? I...feel safer this way."

Syaoran nodded slowly his face was red, "It's okay."

They continued to walk around holding hands. Sakura felt safe by his safe and she wondered why.

_He continues to protect me...why? _She thought but Sakura stopped thinking about it. Because she didn't want a thought like that to ruin her day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP not me**

**Rating: T just in case**

**Couples: Kurofai, SxS**

**Comments before fanfic: **Last chapter! This is for all Kurofai fans out there! SPOILERS!!!!!!!!! FROM FAI'S PAST!!!!!!!!!

**Trick or Feather**

**Chapter 4**

The mansion at the edge of town use to be own by a family who ran a huge business a long time ago. Over time, their business ran out of money and closed. Now, high school students every year use it to scare people. The mansion has over 30 rooms and every group owns their own room to do whatever they want. This is what Fai thinks of most of the rooms so far...

"HAHAHA!!!! My side it hurts!! This is so funny!" laughed Fai coming out of one of the rooms.

"Sakura was scared of this?" said Kurogane, "Every room so far looks fake. The scariest thing so far was the guy selling us the tickets."

Fai nodded, "That was a scary mask."

"I think that was his actual face." said Kurogane.

"Wouldn't be surprised."

They continued to walk around the mansion when they two girls walk by.

"That was so scary! What that guy did to the dining room was so good!

"Yeah!"

Kurogane and Fai looked at each other, "You thinking what I'm thinking."

"Sunshine and unicorns? I didn't know Kuro-puppy thought about those things! I guess Kuro-puppy isn't as manly as he claims to be."

"NO! I mean let's go to the dining room! They say it's scary so let's go!"

They both ran down stairs to the dining room door, it was old and worn out. Plus, it had a blue snowflake painted in the front of it.

"What do you think is behind that door?" asked Fai.

"From what we've seen so far..." said Kurogane, "Man-eating penguins, killer elves...Nah, I bet it's gonna be murdering snowmen."

"If you're wrong you owe me three caramel apples."

"What's with you and sugary crap?"

"What's with you and hating sweets?"

Kurogane shook his head, "Whatever, let's go."

Kurogane gripped his hand around the door knob and turned it.

They went inside the dining room...which didn't even look like a dining room. It was as though they went into a different world. The walls were painted sky blue but it looked like the actual sky at a certain angle. Their feet were covered in snow and it was even snowing but there was no snow machine that they could see or hear. It was beautiful...

Fai looked around in awe, "This is amazing...If I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up."

Kurogane nodded, "If what actually is gonna scare us looks crappy, I will be shocked."

Suddenly, a dirty hand about the size of a child came out of the snow. Kurogane smirked, "Nice job so far..."

The hand pulled the body up from the snow, showing it's head. The head had long dirty blond hair, it's face had wrinkles from hunger, and blood was dripping from it's lips. A voice came out of it's mouth, it was slow and dry. "You...Killed...Me...You...Killed...Me..." It repeated over and over. It lifted it's dirty hand and pointed a shaky finger at them. "You...Killed...Me...Yuui..."

"This is really good, Fai...Fai?" Kurogane turned around to see Fai shaking all over. "Don't tell me your scared?"

He didn't reply, Fai just stared at it and whispered, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Fai."

"You...Killed...Me..."

Kurogane saw a tear slowly come down Fai's cheek, "I'm sorry..."

Fai turned around and ran out of the room. As he left, a high school student wearing a blue baseball cap and came out of the snow. "Whoa. Some people got scared but he's the first one to cry." he said.

Kurogane ran up to him and grabbed his shirt. "What the hell did you do to him?!?" he yelled glaring at him.

"Nothing. I swear!" he said, "As you can see, I can do great effects. So, every year everyone expects me to do a good job. This year I couldn't think of anything then this lady came up to me and gave me plans to do this. None of this was my idea, the effects I did but the idea and designing was not mine."

Kurogane threw him to the ground and ran outside. He looked left and right but Fai was no where to be seen. He ran into the town square looking threw the crowd to find him but still couldn't see him.

"Have you seen a man with blond hair and cat ears?"

"Sorry, no."

"Has anyone seen a skinny man with blond hair and cat ears?!?" Kurogane shouted.

"I have." said a tiny voice behind him.

He turned around to see a little girl holding bag full of candy. She had long brown hair and green eyes, she wore a black witch costume. "He's crying behind that tree." she said pointing to a tall tree near by.

"Thanks." he replied about run to the tree.

"Wait, I want to give him this." She reached into her bag and pulled out a square candy with purple wrapper on it. "This is my favorite candy in the whole wide world. You can only get on Halloween and I only have one piece but he needs it more than me."

Kurogane gently took the candy from her, "You don't have to do this...You don't even know him."

"But he's suffering and he doesn't deserve to suffer, I can tell." said the little girl.

"You're very mature for you age."

She shrugged, "A lot people say that...Also, give him a big hug, I know it may be awkward since both of you are boys but he needs it."

"Eve!"

The little girl turned around, "Coming Daddy!" She turned back to Kurogane, "Bye-bye! Make him happy, 'kay?"

Eve ran from Kurogane to her what seemed to be her father. He sighed, this was going to be hard. How was he going to make him happy? He always hated Fai for the nicknames and jokes and Kurogane didn't have a clue how to be nice to him.

Kurogane walked toward the tree and heard soft sobs from the other side of it. He walked around to the other side and saw Fai's back to the tree and was curled up like a ball. He couldn't see his face, his messy blond hair was covering it.

Kurogane cleared his throat, "Er...Fai?

The sobs continued, "I-I'm s-s-sorry, F-Fai...I-I-I'm s-sorry..."

'_If I yelled at him, he'll pay attention to me...No, that'll only make it worse' _thought Kurogane, _'I could always do what that girl said...NO. Why the hell did I even think of that?'_

He walked over to Fai and sat down in front of him. Fai finally spoke to him, "G-G-Go a-away. I-I'll b-b-be fine."

"No, you won't." he replied, "I'm gonna stay."

Kurogane was just ignored and the sobs just went on. He sighed and thought, _'I guess I have no choice...' _He put his arms around Fai's neck and forced him into a hug. Kurogane felt cold tears on his neck, he heard nervous laughter threw stiffened cries. "I-I'm g-getting y-you w-wet."

"It's fine." he said simply.

"O-okay."

After a few minutes of sobs and apologies, Fai's crying stopped and he was just breathing slowly on Kurogane's shoulder.

"Fai, are you done?"

Silence.

"Fai...? You better not have fallen asleep on my shoulder."

The silence continued on.

He sighed, "I'll let this slide just once..."

Kurogane put Fai's arm around his shoulder and got up. The festival was packing up so, barely anyone saw them. He walked back to their temporary home and opened the door.

"We're home." said Kurogane.

"Kurogane! Fai!" exclaimed Sakura getting up from her seat, "Where were you?"

"Long story."

"Kuro-puppy!" said Mokona, "Look at Mokona's trophy!"

It was a golden rod attached to a stand with a golden pumpkin on the top of it. Green ribbon was around the rod. Kurogane shrugged, "That's good but can you be quiet? Fai...had a bad day."

Kurogane walked out of the living room and Sakura stared at Syaoran. "Did you see that?" she asked. Syaoran nodded, "Kurogane being nice to Fai...that's the most scariest thing of all."

Kurogane walked through the dark hallway into Fai's room. He gently laid him on the bed and put the covers over his thin body. He was about to live when he stopped at the doorway. Kurogane bit his lip and turned back around. He put the candy the little girl named Eve gave to him on the nightstand. Kurogane leaned over Fai and pushed his hair from his face then kissed Fai's forehead. He was finally about to leave when he felt a light tug on his shirt.

Kurogane turned a bright shade of red and gulped. '_Shit, he was awake for that.' _he thought, _'He'll never let me live that down.'_

"Thank you...for before." Fai said simply ignoring the kiss.

"It...It was nothing." he replied with relief.

"It was more than that...You could have left but you stayed."

This was probably the first time Kurogane heard someone be thankful to him in a long time. He barely knew how to respond, "Er...You're welcome."

Fai rolled over to his side, "Well...good night."

"Yeah..." said Kurogane walking out of the room, "...If you need anything let me know..."

"Okay."

He walked to his bedroom next door and didn't he a slight giggle from a certain white friend. Mokona came out of the shadows holding her Halloween trophy. She hopped into the bathroom and closed the door.

She contacted Yuko, "Yuko, you there?"

Yuko appeared on the screen, "I've been expecting you, Mokona. Did you have your price for your wish?"

Mokona nodded, "Yep. I'm sending the trophy right now." Mokona put the trophy in her mouth and then Yuko got the trophy almost instantly.

"Very nice...They put a lot of detail in that trophy...So, did you like the result of your wish?"

"Uh-huh. Sakura and Syaoran got closer than they were before. Plus, Kurogane is realizing he cares about Fai." said Mokona.

"It was no easy task, traveling to their world. Getting that pirate boy to try and hurt Sakura was the hardest part." complained Yuko, "The only easy thing was giving that other boy those plans."

"But it was all worth it."

"Yeah, it was...Well, I have to go Watanuki is getting impatient."

"Bye." she said ending the transmission.

Mokona smiled, this was defiantly the best Halloween ever.

THE END!!!! YAY! XD Thank you for reading! By the way, **Eve belongs to Chikaru-chan (me) You ****steal her and you die!!!! (You wont but I'll be REALLY mad)**


End file.
